


Into the Darkness Ahead of Them

by roses_and_rambling



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_rambling/pseuds/roses_and_rambling
Summary: Whizzer stays too late at Marvin's house and runs into Trina. They, surprisingly, have a heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Into the Darkness Ahead of Them

It was already dark outside by the time Whizzer slipped out of a sleeping Marvin’s arms and pulled on his clothes. He had fully planned to fuck him and bolt--the family pictures on the wall were suffocating--but Marvin had dozed off on his chest and for some reason, Whizzer hadn’t shoved him off right away. 

Then he’d fallen asleep too, and before he knew it, it was late.

And that was why he was standing in the dimly-lit living room, his shirt mostly unbuttoned, face to face with an emotionless Trina. 

“Whizzer,” she said after a moment. 

“Trina.” Whizzer held her blank gaze, then dropped it and moved to put his shoes on. 

He didn’t owe her an excuse. Let Marvin worry about that. 

Whizzer was already out the door, buttoning his shirt, shrugging on his jacket, when he heard Trina step outside as well. 

“Wait,” she said, her voice low to not disturb the sleeping neighbors. “Sit with me?”

He studied her warily, but she seemed genuine enough. He had met her once before, at an awkward family dinner that Marvin had force him to go to. She had been the gracious hostess, smiling and soft. 

But now she was only stiff and cold. Whizzer kind of liked this version of her better. He could feel less guilty about everything if she hated him too. 

Trina sat down on the porch.

“So he’s gay?” Her laugh held no humor. “My husband is gay.”

Whizzer took a seat beside her. “He’s never said that in so many words, but yeah.”

He could smell alcohol on her breath, now that she was right next to him, and was slightly impressed by the fact that she was still so well-spoken.

Trina folded her hands into her lap, her posture perfect, as if she were always being watched. “I always knew he was cheating on me. Just didn’t think it would be with a man.”

Whizzer didn't say anything.

“I should have confronted him, right?” Trina shook her head. “I didn’t want to be the pretty little housewife. I never did. Make the dinner, make it taste good--”

“And love him.” Whizzer scoffed. “Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Trina’s hands clenched. “I’ve been trying to keep this fucking trainwreck of a family from going off the rails for so long. For Jason. For Marvin, for my mother. If I--”

Her voice wavered, and for a moment, Whizzer thought she was going to cry. He wasn’t sure he was the right person to comfort her, so he started to get up, but Trina spoke again, her eyes dry. 

“It’s easy for Marvin. He can just walk away and no one thinks twice. Why can’t I do that? Why do I have to stay home and be there for him, for Jason? Shouldn’t I be allowed to do what I want to?”

“What do you want to do?”

She smiled a little. “I used to be a dancer. Ballet.” Her dull expression returned. “But then I had Jason. Then I married Marvin.”

Whizzer hummed. The two of them fell into silence, the night air cold on their faces, the small lamp above the door attracting moths. It was almost scary how easy it was to forgot that the very woman he was sitting beside was the same woman whose life he had ruined. 

He stood up abruptly. 

Trina didn’t move, staring into the darkness ahead of her.

“You should go inside,” Whizzer told her, straightening the sleeves of his jacket.

“I should--” Trina took a shaky breath. “I should have asked to divorce him earlier.”

Whizzer nodded along before realizing what she had said. “You’re divorcing him?”

“He brought it up.” Trina looked downright miserable. “But it should have been me who decided that. And months ago too.”

Whizzer stood there for a moment. Marvin was divorcing his wife. . .for him? 

Trina’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Do you love him?”

He didn’t have to think to answer. “No.”

Trina looked down at her shoes. “I would have. Loved him.”

Whizzer straightened, his anger rising. “Clearly we’re not the same.”

“Clearly,” Trina murmured. 

He turned to leave. 

“Good night, Whizzer,” she called after him. 

He didn’t reply, but when he reached the edge of the driveway, he glanced over his shoulder and saw her still sitting there, her shoulders stiff, her hands clasped, her face rid of emotions. 

Maybe she deserved more credit than what Whizzer had given her. 

He left their house and dove into the dark ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are what I live for. Come visit me on Tumblr @roses-and-rambling. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
